Run Away With Me
by SabSabz
Summary: Jenni wants to run away, and the only person she could turn to was Sam. A Supernatural Song Fic. Sam/OC


Run Away With Me.

A Song Fic about Sam and one of my original characters, Jenni. Now the song I'm using is referring to a girl, but just like ignore that factor and pretend it's referring to a boy, okay? :P Oh and also let's think of Sam being 16 and Jenni 17. **Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and John Winchester belong to Warner Bros., the song Run Away With Me belongs to Kerrigan & Lowdermilk. **

Jenni waited until Dean and Sam were sleeping. She hated hunting with them and John, she wanted her own life, and she wanted to run away. But she couldn't do it alone, she knew Sam wanted exactly what she wanted, a normal life, where they wouldn't have to wait for John to come back from hunting, or even go with him at times.

_Let me catch my breath, this is really hard if I start to look like I'm sweating that's 'cause I am.  
_

Jenni was really nervous because she had no idea if Sam was willing enough to leave his family, but she had to try. She walked over to Sam's bed and slowly shook his shoulder, and he started to wake up.

_I'm not good with words, but that's nothing new... still I have to explain what I want to do with you, with you..._

"What do you want, Jenni?" He said groggily.

_Run away with me..._

Jenni bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed a bit, "I want you to run away with me...please"

"What?" He exclaimed. He was utterly confused at three am in the morning this girl who seemed to enjoy this lifestyle is suddenly asking him to run away with him? Then realization struck him, this must've been a joke! Of course! She and Dean have always been playing pranks on him and this must be another one to see if he was actually that gullible. But then again she does look serious.

_Let me be your ride out of town; let me be the place that you hide__. We can make our lives on the go.__Run away with me._ _Texas in the summer is cool.__We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac__  
__Looking back, __Sam, you're ready, let's go anywhere_... _Get the car packed and throw me the key. __Run away with me._

"Oh c'mon Sam! You and I both know that you really want this dude, if Dean and John somehow find us let me take the blame, I don't mind since this is actually my idea. We can go to other places too if you want, but without the hunting we can go to Texas or something! You know what? You pick where we can go! I don't care I'll go anywhere!"

"Sure, I want to leave sometime but not now so why don't you go by yourself?" He wasn't entirely convinced he still thought this was some joke.

_Sam, I know it's fast. But__I'm in love with you. __Sam, it's crazy but Sam, I'm crazier for you. __I have these plans Sam, I have these plans__of a house that we build on a bay__when we run away...  
_

She looked away, what could she possibly say to convince him to go with her? Then an idea coursed through her head, something she was always afraid of admitting but she had to, "I love you, Sam! I know you may not feel the same way. Heck, I feel like a fool for saying this but I really do love you I'm practically crazy about you and I was sort of hoping after we run away you'd stay with me..." Jenni said trailing off then she looked over at Sam but his expression was completely blank, and then he bursted out laughing. Jenni's eyes widened, why did he think this was so funny? Here she was pouring a glass of her heart for him and he was laughing?

_Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Alabama heat – sign me up. We'll be on the road like some country song. Won't be long. Sam, you're ready. Let's go Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me._

After he stopped his laughing fit he looked over her and saw that she was crying, he was so confused he had no idea what to do, "Um, why are you crying?"

"I ask you, no practically beg you to run away with me and I even tell you how I feel about you and you laugh? Sorry Sam having a guy suddenly laugh at a girls feelings isn't something a girl smiles about!" She said, as he wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"So you were serious about that? What if I chose to go to Alabama? I heard it's pretty hot over there" He said smiling over her while she meekly smiled back at him.

"Sign me up"

He sighed, "This totally feels like some country song but I really don't think this is a good idea…"

_  
_  
_I'm not trying to make you a wife here, I'm not trying to tie you down. I'm just saying there may be a life here a new one as soon as we run, just as soon as we run. Run away….  
_

"Sam! Just think about it, there could seriously be something magic about running away, I don't mind if you flirt with other girls or anything as long as at the end you're mine… We could have such a great new life without worrying about hunting"

"Jenni, I would love too but this isn't going to work as well since I do love you, but I'm not in love with you and it'd be so awkward just please forgot about this whole idea and go back to sleep"

_Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Mississippi mud – watch me slide. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, Looking back. Sam, you're ready, Sam, ;et me be your ride out of town. Run away with me. California dreams here we come Romeo is calling for Juliet. Ready, set Sam, you're ready. Let's go anywhere. Say the word and I'm already there!  
_

Fresh new tears slowly started to run down her face once again, "We could've lived in California and have a nice beach house… I would've taken you anywhere, hide from anyone who would try to hurt you. I was really hoping for a fairytale ending here but I guess in your world and everyone else's world fairytales aren't real… figures."

Sam was speechless he really wanted to make her happy but he knew in the long run it couldn't really happen so he just watched her sulk away to her bed.

_  
_  
_Run away with me…  
_

A hour later Sam was sleeping again and Jenni took her packed things and walked out the door, not looking back because she knew once she looked back she'd regret ever stepping out of the room and come running back in. During the time Sam woke up and noticed she was gone and then he looked out the window watching her leave him and he frowned while thinking, **I could've ran away with her...**


End file.
